Question: Simplify the expression. $(-z-4)(3z+8)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-z-4}$ onto the ${3z}$ and ${8}$ $ = {3z}({-z-4}) + {8}({-z-4})$ Then distribute the ${3z}.$ $ = ({3z} \times {-z}) + ({3z} \times {-4}) + {8}({-z-4})$ $ = -3z^{2} - 12z + {8}({-z-4})$ Then distribute the ${8}$ $ = -3z^{2} - 12z + ({8} \times {-z}) + ({8} \times {-4})$ $ = -3z^{2} - 12z - 8z - 32$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -3z^{2} - 20z - 32$